


A small walk down town

by Nightcoreday_parade



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M, No Smut, One Shot, just fluff, no youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcoreday_parade/pseuds/Nightcoreday_parade
Summary: mark is a rich guy who has traveled to Ireland for work business (hes an Engineer why not) and he decides to check out the city. and while he walks through the quite town he meets a man nammed jack who had lost his house due to his incapblity to pay for the morgage and stuff. what will happen after they meet?





	

**Author's Note:**

> heres a one shot, probably the one and only one shot ill ever do, but hey im just gonna go with the flow, like always. so
> 
> -Enjoy :)

It was a quiet gloomy day in Athlone as I walked down the streets of down town. as i walked past a dollar general i saw a man who was wearing a black trench coat. he looked dissapointed as if something was on his mind that he could change he had green hair on the top of his head and he was shivering as he looked at the ground with a top hat that had two quarters in it with some dimes and pennies. so for a moment i wanted to walk past him and ignore him but as i walked closer I made up my mind as i sat next to him handing him a coffee that had french vanilla creamer.

"I don't deserve it. don't waste your time. i'm fine just go live your live and be blithesome."the green haired fellow said as he lifted his head up to see my face. he had icy blue like eyes had he had a beard that was  short and stubby.

"everyone deserves something, whether there being a dick and need a pop in the mouth, or if they had struggles that lead up to a horrible time in there life" i say as i put a twenty dollar bill in the hat and all this man did was stare at the money and then back to me and then he did something i didn't except he gave me a hug and right then and there i knew this man had been through a lot. he wouldn't just hug a stranger. but when he pulled away from the hug he had a tear rolling down his check that he wiped away.

" i'm Sean, but you can call me jack" he says as he shakes your hand.

" i'm Mark. how did you end up on the streets anyways?" i ask as i position myself in a more comfortable way.

" Well i used to have a good job that i enjoyed and payed good, i used to have a girl but once i lost my money i lost her. i used to have a house that was nice. i used to have food.i used to have it good and then when people got in the way of my work i lost money. and i wasn't able to pay the water and electricity in my house and i got evicted and kicked on the street. ha it goes to show, don't disregard what you have because it'll slowly be gone. it'll slowly drift away and leave you... forever." Jack said. i felt bad about this guy i mean. he had it good and yeah he made a bad mistake that lead to falling dominoes and now hes on the cold streets, hungry and alone.

"well yeah everything drifts away from you and lets say its a kite you got a catch it before its gone and lets say it gets stuck in a tree and you still cant get it, well some people happen to come by with a ladder. " i say as i stand up and reach out my and to help him up."lets go for a walk so we can keep warm" i offer with a friendly smile. this poor guy has it so bad and he still is going on and not giving up. so i'm gonna help him.

"so what was your job anyways." i ask as we walk next to each other. 

" i was a game programmer i only progmmed  three games and the meetings were really horrible. but i would take them back in an instance. do you know the game shadow of the colossus?" jack asked giving you a questioning look.

" yeah" i say as i look at my watch. it had been a total of 2 hours that you were talking. 

"I was a programmer of the game i helped program the inner things like when you killed the colossus i was the one that programmed it to do that. and when you hit a certain button and it does an action i programmed it. it was my first game so it kinda sucked." he said as you both kept walking.

" wow impressive i would never be able to do that, ha. its been a whole two hours that we've been talking. do you wanna come to my place. well its not really mine it a hotel i've got for another 2 days." i ask looking at him as i walk up to my car and open the passenger side door. for him to get in. but he just stands there looking at me.

" Your so generous. Why you helping a bum like me. I'm just like any other fucking homeless person here." he said as he toke a drink of the coffee."it has been ages since I seen a 20 dollar bill and it been way longer since I've been in a car, why be so generous. "Jack said as he toke a step forward.

" I was in a similar situation I post my job, my girl my money and I picked my self up, and not alone." I said as I gestured for him to get in the car. " And I believe  in karma, if you do something good, good will come back to you" i said as i got into the driver seat.

(Time skip)

When we arrived at the hotel i went up to the reception.

"How much is it to get a room here for a year." I said asi  went up to the receptionist whose name tag read Stacy. 

" Um, I'm not sure let me, ya know do the stupid math." She said as she got on her computer desk top.thing. " it would be exactly 350 dollars" Stacy said with a friendly smile and with that I pulled out your wallet and placed 3, 100 dollar bills along with a fifty dollar bill. And then I looked back at jack.

"But I thought you said you had to leave in 2 days" jack said hestaintly

"I don't have to I can quit my job back in la, and I can get a job here, we can be roommates because im gonna help however I can I will" I say as I take a step forward and for a moment i was suddenly attracted to him that i wanted to kiss him but i didn't.

As I lead him up to the room, 27, he entered with what lil stuff he had. And in the window it had a beautiful view of  the pool a significant view of the sun setting down then and there I kissed jacks lips which at first started him but he felt into the kiss.

From then on both of us lived in the hotel for a year. Jack got a job at a burger King i got the same job just there in ireland. And on top of that jack and I were in a relationship. So maybe one day can change you life for better or worse and for both of us it was for good. And yet one thing you found adorable was that jack kept the 20 dollar bill i gave him that day he said it was emergencys. and i found that adorable.


End file.
